


When I'm Inching Through Your Bed

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [26]
Category: Bandom, The Academy Is..., The Young Veins
Genre: M/M, Sexsomnia, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wakes up to find a questionablyconscious!William in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Inching Through Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt, stolen from a [](http://patdslashseek.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://patdslashseek.livejournal.com/)**patdslashseek** request: Sleepwalking or where one of the boys talks in his sleep.

Ryan doesn't know exactly _how_ William ended up in his hotel room at 2AM, but he does know that he's currently painfully hard with what he assumes is a very drunk and very naked William grinding his hips against Ryan's.

"What the fuck, Bill?" Ryan grumbles sleepily, shoving at William's shoulder half-heartedly.

"Ryan," the taller man whispers when he realizes Ryan is awake. "Ryan, Ryan..."

"Bill, really?" Ryan mutters weakly as William begins to suck on his neck, pulling the covers down to get his hands on Ryan's bare chest.

"Ryan, want you... _need_ you," William breathes, getting the sheets completely off of Ryan and nipping at his collar bone.

Ryan makes this noise that's kind of halfway between a growl and a whimper, quickly losing his composure. "Seriously, how much did you have to drink?"

"Please," William whines, fingers dipping under the elastic of Ryan's boxers, his mouth trailing down the younger man's chest. "Wanna ride you so bad."

Ryan groans, pushing any kind of doubts out of his mind as William's hands skim over the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen. "Okay, okay," Ryan consents, pushing his boxers down and off, and immediately William's mouth is on his cock, sucking and licking in earnest. "Oh, fuck."

Somehow the taller man gets a couple of fingers in his mouth alongside of Ryan's cock and, okay, that. That's really kind of hot, especially when he then pulls them out and reaches behind himself, groaning around Ryan's dick as he stretches himself.

Everything feels like it's going a little too fast when William pulls off and moves up to straddle Ryan's thin hips, holding the guitarist's cock in place while he lowers himself down onto it. The elder throws his head back, eyes closing and wavy brown hair falling away from his face as he lets himself go all the way down at once, his large hands braced against Ryan's ribs.

"Fuck, William," Ryan hisses, trying hard not to buck up into the singer, grabbing his girly hips and digging in with his fingernails.

The singer pulls up finally, his ass tight around Ryan's cock and god, the drag is almost too much for him, and then he's slamming back down, this soft little noise leaving his throat. William does it again, only this time he lets his head tip forward again, his piercing brown eyes glazed over, staring right through Ryan.

Ryan lets out a low moan, not even stopping his hips from bucking up into William's movements anymore, his nails clawing at the elder's sides. He can't keep his eyes off of William, the way his hips roll on the downstroke, how the sweat forms on his neck and rolls down his chest, the way his long limbs aren't even the slightest bit awkward like Ryan's would be if it were him.

It feels like eternity before William's rhythm falters a little, his breath hitching and his fingers digging into Ryan's chest. The guitarist can feel William's muscles twitching and, fuck, he's so close but he's still trying to hold out for William. The elder cries out suddenly, streaking Ryan's stomach and his ass clenching tight around Ryan's cock. William stops moving, but his muscles easily milk out Ryan's orgasm, hips twitching under the singer's weight.

William collapses on top of Ryan, the sudden dead weight making Ryan grunt in discomfort, but he doesn't try to push him off just yet. It takes him a minute to catch his breath, and when he does, he realizes that William is fast asleep.

Ryan chuckles softly, carefully pulling out and rolling William off to the side. He pulls the covers up over them, not even worrying about the cum covering their torsos, and curls up next to the elder, falling asleep almost as quickly.

***

William doesn't know exactly _how_ he ended up in Ryan's hotel room the next morning, but he does know that he's covered in dried cum and there's a pleasantly warm Ryan-shaped ball curled into his side.

Maybe not the worst way to wake up from what he thought was a rather lucid dream about riding Ryan.  



End file.
